1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to action games and more particularly to games in which pieces are periodically exposed for picking.
2. BACKGROUND ART
Action games, including those in which pieces are selectively exposed for short periods of time during which the player is to pick the piece, have provided both children and adults with enjoyable, competitive recreation. An example of such a game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,156 in which pegs are selectively raised relative to a playing surface by cams rotting below the playing surface by a windup spring motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,750 also discloses a game in which magnetic pieces are selectively exposed above the playing surface by rotating cams for catching with a magnet. In such prior art games the player's hand to eye coordination and manual dexterity in picking the selectively exposed piece are tested. Another form of game which has provided considerable entertainment is a recollection matching game in which the player attempts to uncover a match to an identified reference. Such games have been embodied in various forms and have involved the matching of audio indicia as well as visual indicia. A game combining the desirable features of both the matching type games and the piece picking games would be desirable. However, for such combined play, the pieces from which the match is to be selected should be simultaneously, rather than selectively, exposed for picking.